nightmares
by Silver Dragon Maiden
Summary: alt ending to endgame. WARNNG rape, death. Verry dark


i dont oune reboot waaaaaaaa!!++++++

Nightmares do sometimes come true

This is an alternative ending to showdown.

(PROLOG) Enzo had failed in defeating megabyte and was lying out cold on the P O roof. AndrAla unaware that of what had happened had gotten Phong out of his case/cage and was on her way up to the roof , feeling something had gone terribly wrong.

**A**nd so it begins………

**The roof**

Megabyte smiled evilly as her looked down at Matrix lying out cold and bleeding at his feet.

I told you boy. you could never defeat me.

Looking down at Matrix with cold eyes a idea formed in his head. At that moment one of his many viral troops came running .

Sir the rebel troops have been pushed back and the PO is now secure.

Very good bring this one down to my thrown room and make certain his bounds are reinforced.

Yes sir!

A group of biomes hurried to carry out the order, the bound Enzo's hands behind his back. At that moment AndrAla burst on to the roof.

At the sight of Enzo blond and bleeding her heart hit her feet, then she saw Megabyte smiling at her and her rage took over.

Aaaaa I see that the little wench has diced to join us. Guards seize her!

The group of binomes circled AndrAla but she dint care. The first group got hit by her nails the second filed in front of megabyte. She had just tossed one over her shoulder when a jolt rocked her body. Falling to her knees the world went black. Megabyte looked at the binome that sunk up behind her and shot her.

Very good sergeant.

Kneeling by AndrAla he lifted her chin in his hand.

This one I intend to have some fun with, have her taken down to my thrown room as well. Put her in my dear sisters old restraints.

**The thrown room**

There were large wall hangings around the room. Matrix had been striped of his vest and bound in titanium wrist cuffs hanging just above the floor. AndrAla had been placed in Hexes old restraints, her ankles and wrist locked in to the circle. Her throwing star had been removes and bounds put over her arm fins. Megabyte stood between them with heir Doctor at his side.

Doctor I think it is time to wake our guests.

The binome smiled evilly and picked up a electro whip. Walking toward Matrix. Keeping back a few paces, he drew his arm back and let a lash fall on Matrixes bare chest. The jolt rocked his body bringing a slight scream from him. Opening his eyes the room slowly came in to focus. The feel of blood running down his chest meant nothing to him, because as his vision came in to vie he saw AndrAla standing bound across form him. Leaning agents her restraints was Megabyte.

Well it seems the boy is awake. Good. Hir doctor if you would be so good as to wake our other guest.

At herring this Matrix became enraged. Straining agents his cuffs. Struggling until blood ran from his wrists but the bounds never gave. looking at Megabyte his eye glowing red.

Megabyte so help me if you touch her I will delete you where you stand.

Megabyte just laughed.

you boy are in no place to tell me what to do. Doctor wake her!

The binome flipped a small switch in the side of her restraints sending a shock throu her body. AndrAla's mussels spasmed straining agents the charge shooting throu her body. throwing her head back a scream squeezed from her throat.

That will do doctor. Now leave us..

Yes my master.

The binome hurled out of the room leaving his master alone with his 2 prisoners. AndrAla looked up her vision falling on Enzo. She to strained to reach the one she loved but her restraints to held fast. Megabytes minions had bound them well making cirtin that they would not be able to escape.

Enzo are you allrite?

Before he could answer Megabyte steeped next to her .

It is not the boy you need to be worried about little one.

Moving one finger down between her breasts. AndrAla looked at him with pure hatred pouring from her seagreen eyes and spit at him watching it hit him in the face. Taking his hand Megabyte wiped the spit from his face, in that same move he drew back his hand and backhanded her. The blow rocking her head to one side. AndrAla felt the blow open a gash in her face, and as she looked back around at Megabyte blood running down her rite cheek.

you hit like a binome.

She hissed at him. Gripping her face forcefully in one hand. Pulling her face up to his and making shore Matrix saw as he did.

You my dear have not seen anything yet.

His clawed hand tightening around her jaw until her mouth was forced open he kissed her forcing his tongue in to her mouth .AndrAla tasted the bitter viral energy in her mouth as she tryed to push him away from her but her bonds gave her no leverage to do so. She was helpless under his grip. Trying to close her mouth she only dug his clawed fingers deeper in to her skin. Megabyte explored her mouth viciously tasting her from the inside out. Pulling back he released his grip on her jaw. AndrAla promptly spit in the floor trying to rid her mouth of the bitter energy that lingered there. Looking back at Matrix Megabyte smiled evilly, seeing his other prisoner shaking with rage.

My my she must keep you very happy boy.

Turning back to AndrAla.

With a body like this ….

Extending one razor sharp claw from his fist he cut the rite strap of her top. And if looks could delete Megabyte would have been erased 100 times over , because Matrixes voice shook with rage. Rage for his worst enemy touching the woman he loved and rage for being helpless to come to her aid.

Userdamn you virus get away from her!! Or so help me ill…

you'll do nothing BOY.

Cutting the left strap of her top Megabyte ran the claw down her chest pressing just enough to leave a red welt line from her shoulder to stomach. As he placed the claw under the center of her top AndrAla's eyes went wide.

don't you dare you son of a bitch.

He just grinned and sliced open the thin material exposing her well endowed chest. A mix of embarrassment and fear flooded AndrAla's face. No one had ever seen her like this not even Matrix. From across the room Matrixes jaw hit the floor. He had never seen her undressed before . Shaking his head. no no he thought it wasn't suppose to be like this. it was suppose to be him and her at home safe in bed his gentile hands running over her body. Not her bound in the clutches of his worst enemy. Megabyte cupped her rite breast in his cold metallic hand squeezing it roughly. Grinning with satisfaction as her nipples tined and crinkled. this cant be happening. AndrAla thought as she tryed to will her body not to respond to the vials touch. But it was no use her body was going on with out her. Circling her rite nipple with his fingertips he forced his claws in to the soft tissue.

AAAAAAaaaaaa!!!

AndrAla screamed as his claws cut throu the pink flesh making a thick line of blood ran down her breast as it made a splitting sound hitting the floor. Megabyte smiled evilly as his moth circled her bleeding mound. Sucking at the wound drinking the blood that flowed from the torn skin. His hands began to moved down her sides until they resting on the top of her pants. At that moment AndrAla was aware throu the pain of a bulge forming agents her thigh. As the virus stood the blood from her breast running down his chin AndrAla saw what had been pressed to her. From the silver base that Megabytes upper body sat on formed a 11 inch lounge erection. He had to be 2 inches across, and to AndrAla's horror he was rock hard.

Damn you damn you Megabyte! Your fight is with me not her!!

Matrix struggled to get free .He had to stop this he count let this happen , but he only made his cuffs cut deeper in to his arms. Megabyte placed a hand on the top of AndrAla's pants and pulled. The material ripping from around her body, reveling her soft thighs and smooth untouched skin. AndrAla clenched her eyes tightly feeling tears begin to form.

please. Please don't do this please.

She whimpered as her body began to shake . Megabyte looked at her a realization coming to him.  
By the net I do believe we have a virgin on our hands.

Turning to Matrix he sneered.

You truly are a boy if you haven't taken her by now.

turning back to AndrAla.

Indeed this will be fun.

Tracing his cold hand down her body Megabyte stopped over her opening and slipped 2 fingers nun to gently in to her. A scream of pain wrenched from AndrAla's throat as the Metallic fingers thrashed around wildly in her soft folds.Feeling her moisture coating his fingersWithdrawing his hand Megabyte placed his clawed hands in her hips positioning himself just in front of her opening. Even though Matrix had never seen AndrAla this exposed he knew that if megabyte tryed to take her like this that her body wouldn't be able to take it.

NO! Damn you Megabyte DONT!!!

The virus just smiled and thrust all 11 inches of himself in to AndrAla all at once.

NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!!!!

It was a scream that would raise the hairs in a null, as an unnetly pain shot throu AndrAla's body as he thrust throu her untouched womanhood. The barriers of her body meant nothing to him, and as her body was unable to hold the size of him AndrAla felt the innerskin of her sex tear trying to accustom the size of him. Pulling out Megabyte thrust in to her again feeling the tightness of her around him as he forced his member all the way back in to her body. Tears of Pain ran down AndrAla's face not even when she was bitten by the web creature had she felt pain like this. Screaming in pain as the virus thrust in and out of her. Megabyte grunted in pleasure as his body forced in and out of her looking down at her straining sex and seeing blood mixed with her famine juices only exited him moor and he began to rock harder in to her womanhood. Megabyte groaned in pleasure as he felt himself reaching his peak. His claws digging in to her skin as he felt blood run down around his hips Raising scream after scream from her body. Thrusting all the way in to her one last time Megabyte burst inside her. Her body enable to accustom the amount of preenegry it oozed from her opening mingling with the blood from the gashes in her thighs and running her legs forming a small deep pink pool on the floor. Megabyte grunted as he with satisfaction as he withdrew from her. Smiling at her bleeding sobbing form in front of him. Grinning with satisfaction as he washes her form begin to fade Merging his member back in to the silver sphere of his lower body. Megabyte fliped a switch on the side of the circle holding AndrAla's body up releasing the wrist and ankle cuffs holding her in place. Grabbing her around the neck The virus throu her at Matrixes feet. Watching as she landed in a fading bleeding heap at his feet. Matrix looked down at her wishing with every part of his code that her could just hold her in his arms and make every bit of pain go away , make her all better. Megabytes walked over to him and sneered.

she is dyeing boy there is nothing anyone can do for her now. In a few nanos she will be deleted. To show I still have some justice left I give you the chance to say your good-byes to her

Pressing a series of numbers in to his arm keypad megabyte walked out of the room sealing the doors behind him. As the doors locked behind him Matrixes wrist cuffs were released. Matrix was dropped to her side . Taking her fading bleeding form in his arms he looked down at her face. Tears running down his face.

hold on AndrAla ill get you outa here . You'll be OK . Just hang on.

Opening her eyes she looked up at the sprite she had come to love. Unable to raise her voice above a whisper. AndrAla raised one shaky hand up to his face and touched his unshaven cheek.

Its to late for me Enzo.

NO! ill get you out of here you'll be OK

AndrAla sighed fading a bit moor.

You know its to late lover. IM just sorry I wont be able to stay with you.

please AndrAla please stay with me I cant do this with out you.

Smiling she brushed a tear away from his cheek.

I wish I could Enzo but I cant . You have to be strong now for everyone.

Looking up at him AndrAla summoned up her last breath.

Kiss me Enzo let me go feeling your lips on mine.

O AndrAla .I love you.

I love you Enzo.

Leaning down he brushed his lips over hers feeling her body her body fade in his arms. As he opened his eyes he no longer held the sprite he had come to trust and love but only her silver necklace. At that moment something inside Matrix died. Remembering her last words.

be strong.

Matrix stood and walked to the door putting AndrAla's necklace in his front pants pocket. He stood hearing Megabytes steps heading toward the door. The virus never knew what hit him and as Matrix wrenched Megabytes head from his body he got a small piece of consolment knowing that his best friend and love was now evenged.


End file.
